Pokemon ORIGINS: Gold & Silver
by DannyFiction
Summary: There might be a possibility that a second season to Pokemon Origins might come. But for the moment, I'm going to make a story out of it. So this what will happen if Pokemon Origins had a Gold & Silver story.
1. Chapter 1 - GOLD

**CHAPTER 1: GOLD**

"Gold! Come down stairs dear!" a woman shouted.

A boy with a gold and black hat, a red jacket, gold and black pants, with gold-red sneakers becomes alarm from the woman's voice. He stands up from his seat near the PC and walks near the stairs. He stops nearby the map, and looks at it with confidence and pride. _I'm going to travel the whole region one day_, Gold thought. He then goes down the stairs and finds his mother siting at the diner table. She turns to see Gold and smiles at him. Gold walks up to his mother happily.

"Hey mom! What's up?" Gold greeted.

"Hello Gold. I have some news for you." Gold's mom replied.

"Prof. Elm, our neighbor, has asked me to send you to his lab."

Gold kisses his mother on the cheek and heads for the door. "Ok, thanks for telling me mom. I guess I'll be going now."

Gold's mother gets up from her chair. "Gold, wait! You need this with you." She walks up to him with a high-tech looking watch and puts it in his hand. "It just came back from the repair shop. Make sure to be careful with it next time."

Gold smiles at his newly repaired watch. "Good, it's repaired. Thanks mom! Bye now!" He exits out the door, while waving his hand back and forth.

Upon exiting the door, Gold set his PokeGear watch to the latest date. _July 31, 2000_. He just recently turned eleven years of age, and having a Pokemon was just the only thing on his mind. Professor Elm, a commonly known professor of the Johto Region, is his only connection to getting a Pokemon. Hopefully, today will be the day.

The boy walks towards the building next to his house. To the left side of the building was a sign. Gold read the sign, _Prof. Elm's Lab_. He gets a good look at the building and smiles. Then something caught his eye... there was a boy his age looking through the window of the lab. The boy had long red hair, a blue - with red stripe jacket, blue gym pants, and black sneakers. Gold, mistooken the boy as a girl, but only after ten seconds of analyzing him. He walks up to the mysterious boy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gold asked out of curiosity.

The red hed boy turned around with an evil glare to Gold. "What are you looking at?!"

Before Gold could even answer, the boy pushed him, causing Gold to stumble backwards and fall on his butt. Gold gets back up and pats the dirt off his pants. _What's his problem? _Gold thought, but he didn't care. He wasn't gonna let some stalker kid ruin his best day. Gold resumes his day by entering the lab.

Inside the lab was two bookshelves on both sides of the lab, a table in the back. Looking at the bookshelves was Prof. Elm's assistant. Gold wasn't looking for him, but maybe he can get some info on where Elm was.

"Excuse me, sir." Gold said as he walks up to the assistant.

The assistant turns from the bookshelf to look at the boy. "Ah, you must Gold. Prof. Elm is waiting for you in the back." The man points to the back of the lab.

"Oh, okay thanks." Gold said as walks to the back of the lab.

Gold finally finds Prof. Elm who was in the back of the lab checking his e-mail. Prof. Elm turns around in his chair and finds Gold standing there.

"Hello Gold. Good day isn't it?" Prof. Elm greeted.

"Yes, it is." Gold replied. "But what did you want me for?"

Prof. Elm gets up from his chair, walks to the center of the room, and begins to explain. "I'm pretty sure you know about my acquaintance, Mr. Pokemon." The Professor Begins. "He tends to find rare discoveries from time to time, but this time he said he found something that was extraordinary. I wish I could go to see it, but I'm stuck in my research with my assistant."

"So you want me to go get it for you?" Gold asked.

"Exactly! Don't worry, I have something you need to take with you." Prof. Elm says as he goes toward the table. On the table was three new shiny Pokeballs, a device used to catch Pokemon.

"Here are three Pokemon that I found during my research. You can take one of them with you so your journey to Mr. Pokemon's house and back will be safe." Prof. Elm added. He points to the first Pokeball. "This is Cyndaquil, the fire type Pokemon." Then, he puts to the middle Pokeball. "This Totidile, the water type Pokemon." He finally goes to the last Pokeball at the end of the table. "And finally, but not least, this is Chikorita, the grass type Pokemon."

Gold looks at the three Pokeballs in awe. From the beginning of his childhood, he had always wanted a Pokemon. To be one of the greatest trainers out there. To be a Pokemon Master. Now, it seems like his dream is getting closer to reality. Choosing one of these three Pokemon, will change the rest of his life. It took a moment before Gold could actually pick the one he wanted.

"I've made my decision." Gold said. "I will pick the fire type Pokemon Cyndaquil."

Prof. Elm picks up the Pokeball, and hands it to him. "A good choice. Cyndaquil has more spirit than any of the other starters."

Gold throws his Pokeball in the air. In a split second, an ant eater-like Pokemon pops out and lands in Gold's arms.

"This is amazing! I really have a Pokemon!" Gold says with a big smile.

After Gold said that, Cyndaquil's back bursted into flames! Gold takes his hands off the Pokemon and blows his hands to make the burning pain go away.

"It seems like Cyndaquil is excited to be with you." Prof. Elm says.

"You really think so?" Gold asked. Elm didn't have to answer. It was completely obvious that Cyndaquil liked Gold in the beginning. After that, Gold knew he was going to have a great time with Cyndaquil.

"Here, let's exchange numbers Gold." Prof. Elm said. Gold and Prof. Elm inserted each other's number inside their PokeGears. "This way, you can call me about Mr. Pokemon's discovery."

Later on, Gold left the lab to complete his task. He also took note that Mr. Pokemon's house was past Cherrygrove City in Route 30. With Cyndaquil by his side, Gold feels like he can do anything. He knows now that he'll definitely become a Pokemon Master no matter how long it takes.

Gold and Cyndaquil leave New Bark Town, and enters Route 29 with excitement, waiting to know what's gonna happen next...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my very first story! I just decided to make a Pokemon ORIGINS fanfic since there might not be an actual series in the future. Of course, this tells the story of a trainer name Gold. There will be characters from the video game series that will make an appearance in this story, just to make it interesting. I hope you enjoyed my very first chapter! I will try to upload more chapters daily, or every two days, or weekly. Haha! Well, see you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - Professor Oak

**Chapter 2: PROFESSOR OAK**

Gold and his partner Cyndaquil finally makes it towards Cherrygrove City. It seems like he knows how battling works now since he has little experience with his little fire type Pokemon. As they enter the city, they are greeted by an elderly man.

"Hello there young man." greeted the elderly man.

"Hello." Gold greeted back with a smile.

"Are you rookie trainer?"

"Huh?" Gold didn't think the old man was gonna ask that.

"Haha! That's okay. Everyone used to be a rookie trainer at one point, but don't worry. I'll help you." said the old man. "I'll teach about the locations in the cities. Follow me."

Gold follows the old man in Cherrygrove City. They both stop by the builiding with a red roof. There was a sign on the building that said _Pokemon Center_.

"This is a Pokemon Center." The Old Man said. "In this building, you can heal your Pokemon from the nurse in there. Her name is Nurse Joy. She heals Pokemon for free. Also if you have a Pokemon you no longer need to use, you can deposit them in the PC. Let's continue."

The old man and Gold the moves to the building with the blue roof. It looks a little like the Pokemon Center, but this one is a little wider than the center.

"This is a _PokeMart._" the old man said. "You can buy medicine here. Pokeballs are currently unavailable at the moment."

_Sucks, I could have caught some Pokemon. _Gold thought that, but for now Cyndaquil is just enough. The elderly man and Gold then proceed to a path that is open.

"Beyond that path is Route 30." said the old man. "There are some trainers there including Mr. Pokemon's house. He's like a researcher of Cherrygrove City."

Then, they went near the sea. Several Magikarp jumped out of the water. The ocean was quite calm.

"This is the sea, as you can see." The old man said. He looked at Gold with a funny look.

"Oh..." Gold just realized what the old man did. "Hahaha..."

The old man knew Gold faked the laugh, but he didn't mind. At least he got the joke. "You can find water type Pokemon here, but you're gonna need a fishing rod."

Finally, the old man and Gold proceeded to a little house. _Why did we stop here? _Gold thought. The old man turned around and smiled at Gold.

"Thanks for letting me tutor you about the things around here. There are Pokemon Centers and PokeMarts in other cities and towns too." The old man said. "As a reward, you can have this map card. Now you won't be lost on your Pokemon journey."

The old man hands Gold a small card. The card was as small as his finger nail. He looked at it curiously.

"In order to install the map into your PokeGear, just slide the card into the slot right here." said the old man as he pointed at the spot on the watch.

Gold looked at and smile at the old man. "Thanks sir." Gold said. "But I never got your name."

The old man smiled. "The name is Gent. I'm the guide around here. Well, I'm pretty sure you have to get going. Goodbye young man."

"Goodbye sir and thank you again!" said Gold as Gent went inside his house.

Gold inserts the map card into the PokeGear and views the map on the PokeGear.

"Alright, next up, Route 30." Gold said, getting ready for his next destination.

During his travel through Route 30, Gold got a berry from a man. The man advised Gold, to give the berry to Cyndaquil so it can heal during battle. Then, Gold also witnessed a real trainer battle. It was something that was actually entertaining, but he wasn't focused on that at the moment. Finally, Gold managed to get to Mr. Pokemon's house. Just to make sure if it's actually his house, he looked at the sign on the door. _Yup, this is definitely it_, Gold thought as he read the sign. He entered the house and saw two men sitting across from each other.

One of the men, with a blue and black hat, turned and greeted Gold. "Hello, you must be Gold!"

"Yup, I'm Gold!" Gold replied.

"Prof. Elm said you would visit. Come here, let me show you something." Mr. Pokemon said.

Gold walks up to Mr. Pokemon who was holding an oval shaped object. "What's that Mr. Pokemon?"

"This is what I want Prof. Elm to examine." Mr. Pokemon replied as he handed Gold the egg. "It's a Pokemon egg, but nothing like I have ever seen. A daycare couple near Goldenrod City gave me that egg. I was very intrigued, so I e-mailed the professor about it."

While Mr. Pokemon was talking, Gold was staring at the egg in awe. He had never seen one before. The egg was normal except it had blue and red triangles near the bottom of it. Usually eggs are just white, but this one looked really special. Gold looks back up at Mr. Pokemon.

"So why are you giving this to Prof. Elm?" Gold asked.

"Research on Pokemon evolution is mostly his kind of thing. He is a Pokemon professor after all." replied Mr. Pokemon. He turns to the man by the computer. "Even Prof. Oak here recognizes that."

Gold looks at the man by the computer. The man walks up to both Mr. Pokemon and Gold. The man looked like he was in his 50s. Not too elderly, but enough to be called old man. Just like Prof. Elm, he had a lab coat, but with a purple colar shirt and some cargo colored pants.

"Ah, so you're Gold!" Prof. Oak said.

"Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you Prof. Oak." Gold said smiling.

"I was just visiting my old friend, Mr. Pokemon here." Prof. Oak added. "I heard that you were coming here for Prof. Elm's errand so I decided to wait here to meet you."

"You came to meet me?" Gold asked.

"Yes." replied the professor. "I heard you have a Pokemon with you. May I please see it?"

Gold takes out Cyndaquil's pokeball and taps on the button to release the Pokemon. Cyndaquil happily burst the flames from its back. Prof. Oak and Mr. Pokemon were surprised from the energy of the little fire type.

"This is a rare Pokemon of the Johto region. I'm surprised Prof. Elm caught one of these." Prof. Oak said. "I also see why the professor gave you that Pokemon. To us researchers, Pokemon are our friends. He knew that you would treat your Pokemon with love and care."

"Of course!" Gold agreed. "All my life, I was wanted to be friends with Pokemon. To train them, to catch, to battle with them, and to love them. This little buddy is the reason why I want to be the best for all Pokemon." Gold pets and rubs Cyndaquil on the head.

Seeing that from Gold reminded Prof. Oak of a boy three years ago. He still wonders about that boy, but now it seems a new trainer has caught his attention. The professor knew Gold is capable of being something great.

"You seem to be really dependable." Prof. Oak said. "How would you like to help me out?"

"What do you need help on?" Gold asked.

Prof. Oak takes a red device out of his lab coat pocket. He shows it to Gold, who stares at in awe. "See this? This is the latest version of the PokeDex. It will automatically record Pokemon you have seen or caught."

Gold grabs the PokeDex. "I heard of these. It's like a Pokemon encyclopedia."

"Exactly, my boy!" Prof. Oak said. "Remember, in order to get more information, you must catch the Pokemon. Otherwise, the pages will be blank."

Gold nodded. "Right! Gotcha."

"Make sure to meet many kinds of Pokemon, and complete that PokeDex!" Prof. Oak added. "I've got to go. I have to do my usual radio show in Goldenrod City."

Before Prof. Oak exits, he turns around with a smile and says, "I'm counting on you Gold."

"Don't worry Prof. Oak, you can count on me!" Gold replied. Prof. Oak finally exits with only Gold and Mr. Pokemon in the house.

"Well, I better get going too, Mr. Pokemon." Gold said. "I don't want to keep Prof. Elm waiting."

"Before you go, your Pokemon should be healed." Mr. Pokemon said. He heals Gold's Cyndaquil with some ointment. A few minutes later, Cyndaquil was raring to go.

Gold returns Cyndaquil to its Pokeball and exits out of the house. As soon as he stepped out of the door, Gold's PokeGear was ringing. Who could it be? He looked at the Caller ID: Prof. Elm. Probably he wants to ask about the errand. Gold answers the call.

"Hello?" Gold asks.

"H-Hello? Gold?" Prof. Elm sounded frightened on the other side.

"Prof. Elm are you alright?" Gold asked.

"It's a disaster Gold!" Prof. Elm exploded. "What should I do? It... Oh, no..."

"Professor?"

"Get back here now!"

The PokeGear ends the call with a click. Gold was a little scared. What's happening at the lab? Only one way to find out! Gold rushes towards New Bark Town, hoping everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3 - SILVER

**CHAPTER 3: SILVER**

Gold manages to run to Cherrygrove City in a single sprint before actually catching his breath for a few seconds. He has to know what is going on at the lab. Is the professor in trouble? Maybe the other starting Pokémon are going crazy. No matter what the problem is, Gold must get there!

Gold runs again near Route 29 until he stops and sees a person walking towards him. It was the same long red hair boy from before. What's he doing here? The boy approaches Gold with a mischevious smile. The boy looks at the Pokeball in Gold's hand.

"I see, so you also have a Pokémon from the lab." the boy said.

"That's right. I do." Gold replied.

"Tch! What a waste for a wimp like you."

"What did you say?" Gold said getting angry.

"That Pokémon is too good for you. Well, I too have a Pokémon from the lab." said the red hair boy. He takes out a Pokeball. "I'll show you what I mean!"

Both trainers get ready for battle. They look at each other with a cold stare. _What Pokémon will he use?_ Gold thought. It could be any of the two Pokémon that he didn't chose. If it's Totidile, the water type Pokémon, that means Gold is at a disadvantage, unless it's Chikorita the grass type Pokémon.

At an instant, both trainers throw their Pokeballs in the air. Cyndaquil pops out, raring to battle. The opponent's Pokémon was a Totidile. So it is a disadvantage. _Shoot, he does have Totidile_, Gold thought in his head. The boy with the red hair laughs.

"Sucks for you. This battle will be a piece of cake!" said the boy.

"We'll see about that!" Gold replied. "Cyndaquil go for a Tackle!"

Cyndaquil runs to the water type Pokémon and tackles it, pushing Totidile backwards.

"You can withstand that!" said the boy. Totidile shakes its head. "Attack it with Scratch!"

"Hurry Cyndaquil, dodge it!" Gold commanded.

Cyndaquil tried to dodge the aligator-like Pokémon, but it took damage on it's leg. Cyndaquil tries to get up, but it's hind leg is damaged.

"We got you now! Totidile finish it off with a Water Gun!" the boy commanded.

Totidile was getting ready to shoot water out of its mouth. Gold had to think quick!

"Cyndaquil! Go for a Leer attack!" Gold commanded.

Cyndaquil gave Totidile a cold stare, causing Totidile to stop its attack. _Good, that should lower its defense,_ Gold thought to himself.

"Now use your Smokescreen!" Gold shouted.

Cyndaquil blowed a large puff of black smoke in front of Totidile, making it hard to see its opponent. Totidile looks around for Cyndaquil in the smoke restlessly. In the smoke, Cyndaquil ate its berry that it had from earlier. Now it felt more faster and stronger! The Pokémon disappears in the smoke.

"Now it's our time to strike! Cyndaquil keep using Tackle!" Gold commanded.

Cyndaquil attacks the blind Totidile from different directions giving it lots of damage. The red hair boy starts to get mad.

"Totidile jump up from the Smokescreen!" The boy shouted.

Totidile jumped high in the air where it was noticeable. _What is he doing? _Gold wondered.

"Now use your Water Gun!" the boy shouted again.

Totidile gets ready to attack.

"Hurry and finish it Cyndaquil! Intercept it by using ember!" Gold commanded again.

With all it's might Cyndaquil fired flame from its mouth. Totidile finally shoots out the water from its mouth. Both attacks were equally strong! But slowly, the Water Gun attack was winning, pushing back the Ember attack. Eventually the water reached to Cyndaquil giving it a lot of damage!

"Oh no! Cyndaquil!" Gold yelled.

Cyndaquil was still conscious, but barely had any strength to get up. Totidile begins to fall to the ground aiming for Cyndaquil's back.

"We got you now!" the red hair boy said.

It looks like this is it. Gold's first defeat. _Wait a minute,_ Gold remembered. Cyndaquil can use the fire on it's back! Such an ingenious idea!

"Cyndaquil use every power you have to flame up your back!" Gold commanded.

Cyndaquil, with his last fuel of power, shoots the flame from his back. It hits directly at Totidile who could not move in mid-air. Totidile falls beside Cyndaquil and a loud thud! Totidile is knocked out cold.

"We did it..." Gold just realized he won. "We did it!"

Cydaquil walks up to Gold with a faint smile on it's face. Gold pets the exhausted Pokémon's head.

"Good job Cyndaquil. I knew you can do it." Gold said to his partner. He put Cyndaquil back into the Pokeball where it can finally rest.

The boy did the same for Totidile, but he didn't give his Pokémon any type of support. He had a dissapointed look on his face.

"Humph! Are you happy you won?" asked the boy, but Gold didn't answer.

The red head began to walk past Gold, without a word. No good sportsmanship. No congrats. Nothing. But he has to at least give Gold his name.

"Wait!" Gold shouted as he turned around to the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy turned his head, and answered "My name is Silver. I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer."

Later on, Gold returns to the lab in New Bark Town. He finds out from the police that the person who stole Prof. Elm's Pokémon was Silver. Gold reports his name to the officer who leaves afterwards. Prof. Elm then talks to Gold.

"This is terrible. Just terrible." Prof. Elm said sadly.

"Cheer up professor." Gold said. "I've got Mr. Pokémon's discovery for you."

Prof. Elm's face lightened. "What is it?"

Gold takes out the egg from his bag. Seeing the egg surprised Prof. Elm. He takes a look at the egg.

"This Pokémon egg?" Prof. Elm asked. Gold nodded.

"This egg looks like something I have never seen before." said the professor in awe. "This is a great discovery! But still, it could just be a regular egg."

"Hey, I also got something from Prof. Oak too." Gold said.

"Prof. Oak?!" Prof. Elm asked in shock. "What did you get?!"

Gold showed him the PokeDex, causing Elm to be more shocked. "That's incredible! He gave you a PokeDex!"

"Yea, he gave it to me after I got the egg from Mr. Pokémon." Gold replied.

"Prof. Oak is very superb at seeing the potential of people as trainers." Then Prof. Elm began to think. "Gold, I think you have what it takes to be a Pokémon Champion."

"You really think so professor?" Gold asked.

"Of course!" Prof. Elm replied. "If you really think you're up for the challenge, you're gonna have to defeat eight gym leaders from different cities in the Johto region. It's not going to be an easy journey, but it will be a fun one!"

"Yeah! I want to be a Pokémon Master!" Gold said with excitement.

"If you want to go on a journey, you first need to talk to your mom about that." replied Elm.

At that moment Gold gulped. His mother would never let him do something crazy like that, but then again there could a chance. He just at least has to try. The day was getting darker, and the moon getting higher in the sky. It was 7:00PM and Gold was eating dinner with his mother. He stops eating and begins to talk.

"Mom, I want to go on a Pokémon journey." Gold said.

His mom thought about it. "Hmmmmmm... Okay." His mother said.

"Now I know you're mad at me, but I have a..." Gold stopped. "Wait what?!"

"Prof. Elm told me all about your errand already. He knew you weren't gonna tell me right away. Gold, I also think you're going to be a great trainer as well. You seem to do well with you partner Cyndaquil. I'll let you go."

Gold's face lit up as he just heard those last four words. He finished the rest of his dinner, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and ran to his bedroom to get some sleep for tomorrow.

The next morning, his mother gave him some Pokeballs and a few potions. Gold then leaves his house and New Bark Town. He will come back, but it will be a while for him to come back. Now his journey really kicks off. The journey to become a Pokémon Master.


	4. Chapter 4 - BELLSPROUT TOWER

**CHAPTER 4: BELLSPROUT TOWER**

During Gold's journey, he fought many trainers in Route 30. It was amazing! The battles, although, were a little easy. It didn't matter, cause he was having the time of his life. He finally gets to become a real trainer after eleven years of living in the Pokemon World. Eventually, Gold reached to Violet City. There he hopes he can defeat the Gym Leader of this city, Gym Leader Falkner. Before even taking on the gym, he has to get ready by healing his Pokemon. The stars in the sky were starting to appear. It was getting dark.

"Here you go." said the nurse behind the counter. "Your Pokemon are all healed."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." said Gold as he took two of his Pokeballs. "Hey, do you have any information on the Gym Leader in this city?"

Nurse Joy looked around to see any trainers, or anybody in general. She moves her finger back and forth, signaling Gold to come closer. Gold puts his ear near the counter to listen on the secret. Nurse Joy leans in, and puts one hand next to her face so others wouldn't hear it.

"You didn't hear this from me," the nurse started whispering, "But the gym leader in this city uses Flying type Pokemon."

Gold leans back and smiles. He put his thumb up, and so did Nurse Joy. Gold leaves the building getting ready to think of his next plan. He should probably train for his first upcoming gym battle. As he wondered around the town, he heard two people having a conversation.

"Hey are you going to the Sprout Tower?" The boy said.

"With all of those sages, I'm might do it tomorrow since I usually go there for training." said another boy.

After hearing that, Gold stopped in his tracks. He had to know about this place. It could be great for his training.

"Excuse me." Gold said. The boys turned towards him.

"What is it?" One of the boys said.

"Well, I was wondering what's the Sprout Tower?" Gold asked.

The boys told him that it was the tallest building in the city. People go there for training before taking on Falkner. Another info they told him, is that if he defeats every sage in the tower he can get a TM called Flash. Gold just had to go to this place. So he went to the tower and was astounded on how tall it was. _This might be a long night_, Gold said to himself.

Gold enters the tower, and sees a few people and a weird looking pillar. The pillar seems to be wobbling or shaking, like it's dancing. Gold was very puzzled about the pillar. What kind of place is this? Finally, a man with really short hair came up to him. He was wearing dark-blue robe with a bead necklace around his neck. The man bowed to Gold, showing respect.

"Hello young trainer." said the man getting up. "Have you come here for sight seeing? Or for training?"

"Excuse my manners sensei." Gold said bowing in respect. "I am Gold of New Bark Town. I did come here for training."

The sage was impressed by Gold's manners. "Excellent. Upstairs is where your training session will begin." The sage said. "If you complete it in one day, you will be able to get a Technical Machine called Flash."

The sage points to the ladder that leads to the next floor. Gold goes to the ladder and climbs. This is it. This is where he'll train for the moment. Just enough training to fight Falkner. Gold finally makes it up the ladder looking for his first opponent. He finds a sage.

"Are you ready son?" The opponent was a sage.

"I'm ready!" Gold answer with a Pokeball in his hand.

After a while, Gold managed to defeat almost every sage except one. His Pokemon are getting stronger, and he also caught a Gastly who seems to be very helpful despite its bothersome being caught. As Gold gets to the room in the back of the third floor, he hears a thud. It sounded like it came from the back. He walked to the back room, and finds a trainer and a sage. It seems like the battle was over. The trainer who battled the sage was the criminal Silver. The red hair boy walks up to the sage.

"You are indeed skilled as a Pokemon Trainer." the sage said holding a disk. "As your reward, here's your TM Flash."

Silver grabs the TM from the sage's hand. "Thanks." said Silver.

"But let me say this." the sage began. "You must treat your Pokemon better. The way you battle is too harsh. Pokemon are not tools of war..."

As the sage was telling him advice, Silver's face grew angry. He did not want to get advice from a weak sage like him. Silver doesn't say anything to the man, and attempts to leave with his Totidile. But standing in his way was Gold along with his partner Cyndaquil.

"So it seems you caught up to me." Silver said. "And you still have that good Pokemon."

"You!" Gold shouted. "You stole Prof. Elm's Pokemon. You're a thief!"

Gold was going to rush at him with Cyndaquil, but Silver took out a Pokeball, and threw it in the air. A big light flash appeared in front of Gold's eyes blinding him. Gold put his arm in front of him, and Cyndaquil covers its eyes.

"Humph!" Silver said. He turns to the sage who was also covering his eyes. "You call yourself an Elder sage, but you're weak! Pokemon are only meant for the strong! I hate people who babble on about being nice to Pokemon! You'll see one day! You all will see!"

Silver pulls out a little rope and instantly disappears in a blink. The flash bomb also stopped and disappeared. Gold finally regains his vision, so did Cyndaquil and the Elder. Gold looks around the room, looking for Silver.

"Where is he?!" Gold said. "That thief got away. But we'll get him next time Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil nodded in agreement. Gold was worried about finding Silver, but for now, he has to worry about his training session. He was just about done, just one more battle. The Elder sage also regained his vision and finds Gold standing there.

"You must be a new trainer." the Elder said. "I see you have defeated all of the sages. I can feel the experience radiating from you. This Sprout Tower is a place for training, and I see you have trained a lot. You also seem to share a good connection with your partner there."

The elderly man takes out his Pokeball. "I hope you're ready. I am the Final Test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokemon!"

Gold takes out a Pokeball, while Cyndaquil stands beside him. The battle now begins!

Gold sends out Gastly and the sage sends out a Bellsprout. Bellsprout is a common Pokemon of this place, many sages were defeated because of their weakness to Cyndaquil, but this time Gold wants to use a different Pokemon.

"Gastly, go for a Lick attack!" Gold commanded as his first turn.

The ghostly Pokemon hovers quickly towards Bellsprout and sticks its tongue out. Then, it licks the grass type's entire body causing Bellsprout to stop being in a defensive stance.

"A smart move." the sage said. "But, that's not going to stop us! Bellsprout, go for a Vine Whip!"

Bellsprout gets out of its disgusted state and leaps at the Gastly. Then it hits Gastly with its long vine growing from its small twig like hands. The damage didn't seem to hurt Gastly that much.

"What? How can Gastly withstand a Vine Whip?" the sage said.

Gold answered with a smile on his face. "Gastly is not only a ghost type, but also a poison type which grass type moves aren't very effective on. Now you're in for its signature move! Gastly, Hypnosis!"

Gastly's white eyes turned purple like the fog aura around it. The Bellsprout looked into the Gastly's eyes by accident, and was fast asleep.

"Oh no!" the elder sage said. He knew he was in trouble.

"Gastly, Lick attack!" Gold commanded.

Gastly speeds up to Bellsprout, and did an even more powerful lick, making Bellsprout unconscious.

"Very good." The sage said. "Bellsprout return!" The unconscious Pokemon returns to its Pokeball.

The Elder then sent out another Bellsprout. Gold knew who to use next.

"Okay. Gastly return!" Gold said holding out a Pokeball. Gastly returns to its Pokeball.

Cyndaquil looks up at Gold. It knew exactly what was going through Gold's mind. Gold look down at Cyndaquil and smiled.

"Let's do this Cyndaquil!" Gold said with excitement. Cyndaquil nodded in agreement. The fire type rushes into the battle field ready to fight.

"Bellsprout, Vine Whip attack!" the sage commanded.

Bellsprout rushes towards Cyndaquil, and attempts to attack it.

"Cyndaquil, hurry and dodge!" Gold shouted.

Cyndaquil moved away from Bellsprout's attack.

"Now! Ember!" Gold shouted again.

Cyndaquil obeyed and spit out a fireball from its mouth. The fireball directly hits the grass type opponent knocking it out. Cyndaquil jumped in rejoice.

"It's not over yet Cyndaquil!" Gold reminded. "Get ready for his next Pokemon!"

The sage returns Bellsprout to its Pokeball. "Now for my secret Pokemon! Go, HootHoot!"

The sage eagerly throws his final Pokeball. An owl-like Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball, jumping up and down.

"A HootHoot huh?" Gold said. "Okay, Cyndaquil you're still ready to go?"

Cyndaquil nodded showing spirit to its trainer. "Okay, Cyndaquil, go for a Tackle!"

Cyndaquil quickly moves toward its opponent and tackles it backwards. The flying type Pokemon HootHoot managed to stand still from the damage.

"Good HootHoot," said the sage. "Now anaylize him with Foresight!"

HootHoot did what its trainer told him. Its eyes turned green except for the iris which stayed black. It was just standing there, staring at Cyndaquil.

"What is it doing?" Gold said, but he didn't care. This was his chance! "Alright then, Cydanquil finish it with Ember!"

Cyndaquil was getting ready to attack until the sage said "HootHoot hypnosis!"

Cyndaquil let out his flames and managed to hit HootHoot, but later it went to sleep. HootHoot was still standing from the damage!

"What?!" Gold was surprised. "Cyndaquil wake up!"

Cyndaquil didn't listen. It was already in a deep sleep.

"Finish it HootHoot!" the sage commanded. "Tackle!"

The HootHoot went towards Cydnaquil and tackled it roughly. Despite feeling the damage, Cyndaquil was still asleep.

"Hurry Cyndaquil!" Gold shouted. "Wake up!"

Cyndaquil didn't listen. It was still asleep. Then HootHoot kept tackling the fire type. Cyndaquil kept taking damage after damage, until it looked like it was going to be unconscious.

"Now finish it HootHoot!" said the sage. "One last Tackle!"

HootHoot was getting closer and closer to Cyndaquil until...

"CYNDAQUIL! WAKE UP!" Gold shouted at his loudest causing Cyndaquil to be awake.

Cyndaquil wakes up and sees HootHoot, and dodges its attack. Cyndaquil was now mad. The flames on its back bursted.

"Uh oh." The sage said.

"Cyndaquil! Ember!" Gold commanded again.

A fireball, but even bigger was thrown at HootHoot, and hit the Pokemon. A direct hit! The Hoothoot was then knocked out unconscious! Gold, took in a deep breath. If his Pokemon didn't wake up, HootHoot could have ended it. Gold walks up to Cyndaquil and rubs it on the head.

"Good job little buddy." Gold said. Cyndaquil smiled. Then the trainer returned Cyndaquil to its Pokeball. The elder did the same. The sage also rewarded him with a Technical Machine 05 called Flash.

"I must tell you," the sage said, "You have a great bond with your Pokemon. I think you'll be able to take on Falkner."

"Thank you sir!" Gold said bowing down.

"But I also need to tell you that in order to use flash, you must need the badge from Falkner. That TM you're holding is a Hidden Machine." The sage added. "Hidden machines will not work until you get a new badge to give it power."

Gold finds an escape rope and uses it. He's finally out of the tower. It seemed like forever since he started going through the tower, and he didn't get any sleep. It was midnight, and no one in the city was there. It was very dead. Gold walks by himself to the Pokemon Center. He heals his Pokemon, and uses the rooms in the Pokemon Center to sleep for tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he will get that badge. Gym leader Falker better be prepared.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Before Christmas starts I just want to upload this chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'll make sure to certain events throughout Gold's journey short. That's basically how Red went through his journey, but I want to make it different for the readers. I want to show how my show would be aired. Haha! But I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I appreciate it if you would review it, and maybe fav/follow my story. It would be great. Thank you for reading! Happy Christmas Eve, and Merry Christmas. (I won't be uploading tomorrow, but the next day after that.)


	5. Chapter 5 - FALKNER

**Chapter 5: FALKNER**

Today is the day. Gold will get his first gym badge. This is something he had always wanted. Nothing will stop him now. Nothing!

"Sorry, you can't come in." said a teenager who was standing in front of the gym. The teenager had a blue jacket over his blue karate dojo robe. He also wore some weird shoes, and his hair hanged down to one side of his face covering his right eye.

"What?! Why not?" Gold asked.

"Well, it doesn't look like you're strong enough." The teenage boy looks at Gold's Cyndaquil, who was standing there quitely.

Gold noticed the boy looking at Cyndaquil. Gold frowned. "Don't think just because Cyndaquil is small it can't handle anything. Cyndaquil is far special from any other Pokemon." Gold said.

"We'll see about that kid." said the teenager. "In case you didn't know, I'm the leader of this gym."

Gold face turned pale white. He didn't know that he was talking directly to the gym leader of the Violet City.

"W-w-whaaaaaaat?!" shouted Gold as his only reaction.

The teenage gym leader ignored Gold's reaction. And continued to talk. "You did say you're Cyndaquil is special. So I want you to prove it. I'll send out my special Pokemon."

Gold's face then turned serious. This was his only chance. He can't mess this up. If he doesn't win, then his chance of becoming a Pokemon Master will never happen. Gold looks at his partner Pokemon. Cyndaquil nodded, and Gold knew that it was ready for the battle.

"Okay. We'll battle you." Gold finally talked after his decision.

Falkner and Gold head inside the gym. Inside, the floor was mostly blue, and the path to the back of the gym was zigged-zagged. It was shaped like a dollar sign. The rest of the floor, was mostly a bottomless pit. The two boys finally made it to the back of the gym, and stood far from each other. _This is it, _Gold thought, _My first gym battle_.

There was no way he could lose. He has to win. The Gym leader took out his pokeball.

"Okay, Cyndaquil. Remember, his Pokemon is a flying type." Gold adviced to Cyndaquil. His partner, in returrn, nodded in silence.

Falkner finally throws his Pokeball in the air. It popped open and came out a medium-sized bird Pokemon.

"This is my special Pokemon Pidgeotto." Falkner said. "This Pokemon was passed down from my father to me. I will use it to defeat you."

Gold looked at the flying type Pokemon. It looked strong, and it's gonna be annoying when it uses the air as an advantage. He has to come up with a strategy.

"Cyndaquil, Ember attack!" Gold commanded.

The Pokemon obeyed, letting out a fire ball at the flying type opponent. Pidgeotto didn't make a single movement. The fireball was getting closer towards the Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, reflect it with a Gust!" Falkner shouted.

Pidgeotto begin flapping its wings faster creating strong winds. The winds were powerful to put out the fire like a lit candle. Pidgeotto then takes a break from flying and lands on the ground with its two feet.

"Cyndaquil, tackle it!" Gold commanded again.

Cyndaquil swiftly rushes towards Pidgeotto, and tackles it before the opponent could move. Pidgeotto gets pushed back, but lands on its feet from the help of its wings.

"Hurry and use Ember!" Gold shouted once more.

Cyndaquil quickly prepares it's fireball attack. Pidgeotto's eyes became narrow and so did Falkner's.

"Oh no you don't." Falkner said, "Pidgeotto, Sand Attack!"

The bird Pokemon kicks up dirt from the floor, and it gets in Cyndaquil's eyes. Blinded, Cyndaquil shoots the ember attack towards a wall on the far side of the battlefield. Cyndaquil didn't care if it missed. It had to get the dust off its eyes. The fire type quickly started rubbing its eyes.

"Uh oh." Gold said. "This isn't good."

Then the opponent begin to continuously attack Cyndaquil in different directions at fast flying speeds. Cyndaquil couldn't take it. At this point, Cyndaquil struggles to get up. _This is so not good! _Gold thought. _What do I do? The Pidgeotto is too fast for Cyndaquil to react to! _

Gold stood there in total silence. There was nothing he could do. He would be pushing his partner to the limits if he kept battling. There was no way he could win. _Maybe it's finally over..._

"CYNDAQUIL!" The Pokemon shouted. Gold looks at the little fire type in awe. Even though it looks exhausted, it still wanted to battle. Gold understood it completely. He smiled with passion.

"You're right. We can do this!" Gold said.

Falkner stood there and smiled. "Still not giving up? You're going to regret it."

Gold points toward Falkner and Pidgeotto. "Cyndaquil, let's show them everything we got!"

Cyndaquil shook it's head, and begins to glow bright white. Gold looks at the Pokemon confused.

"What's happening?" Gold asked.

Falkner knew exactly what was happening. This is something that could turn the tables around. He stood in amazement as the glowing Pokemon began changing its form. Cyndaquil became longer and skinnier, and this time the flames on its back went to the top of its head and near its rear end. The glowing stopped, and Cyndaquil was a completely new Pokemon!

"QUILAVA!" shouted the newly formed Pokemon.

Gold took out his Pokedex. Maybe the device knew something about this weird form. The Pokedex began to talk.

"This Pokemon is Quilava." Pokedex began. "What you witnessed was an evolution of Cyndaquil. Many Pokemon evolve into stronger forms. This is Quilava is the evolved form Cyndaquil. Before it goes into battle, it turns it back on its opponents to demonstrate how ferociously its fire blazes."

Gold closes his Pokedex and smiles with excitement! "No way! That's so awesome!"

Quilava turns its head to Gold and nodds. It's ready to battle.

"Okay, Quilava," Gold said. "Give them everything you got by using Ember!"

Quilava began to stare at Pidgeotto coldly. Pidgeotto became intimidated. Then, Quilava begans to make a fireball, but this time, the fire ball was a lot bigger than before! It was larger than the user's whole body.

"NOW FIRE!" Gold shouted.

BOOOOOSSHHH! Quilava shot the giant fireball at a high speed! The fireball quickly gets toward Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, get out there!" Falkner commanded.

Pidgeotto attempted to fly away, but the fireball caught the flying type with a big explosion! The Pokemon began falling down like a plane going to crash. Finally, Pidgeotto hits the floor with a thud, and the battle was over. Falkner was in complete shock.

"This can't be possible!" Falkner said. "This is my dad's cherished bird Pokemon!"

Gold celebrated his victory by bursting his fist up in the air. "We did it!"

Then he and Quilava runs towards each other and hug out of enjoyment. They finally won! Falkner returns Pidgeotto to its Pokeball, and smiles at Gold who was still laughing and hugging his partner. He walks up to the boy with a small item in his hand.

"That was a great battle, Gold." Falkner said. He shows Gold the small item that layed on his palm. "I gladly give you the Zephyr badge, an official Pokemon league badge."

Gold gets up and takes the badge from Falkner's hand. He looks at the badge with pride and happiness. He finally earned a badge. Now he's finally going somewhere in his journey.

"Thank you Falkner." Gold replied with a bow. "It was a pleasure battling you."

Later on, Gold exits out of the gym with happiness on his face. His first gym badge is something that he will remember forever. He will do anything he can to become champion and complete the Pokedex. Gold then heads toward the next route to continue his journey...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Sorry if I haven't been uploading any chapters lately. I think I might be getting writer's block or something. Hahaha! But anyways, I'll make sure not to make this story really long. Because the Red and Blue season only had four episodes. So, I'll try to make certain parts of the story more important than others. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - THE LEGENDARY DOGS

**CHAPTER 6: THE LEGENDARY DOGS**

Gold is starting to become a better trainer than before. He fought many trainers, getting lots of experience. He helped Old man Kurt to stop the revived gang Team Rocket from cutting more Slowpoke tails. He earned a fast ball as a reward, a was told to come and give Apricorns to Kurt anytime for custom Pokeballs. Then he came across the menacing Silver again, who challenged him to a battle. Gold won, but Silver still thinks he's a weakling. Then, Gold won against the bug type Gym leader Bugsy and got the Hivebadge.

Later, he caught more Pokemon in ILEX FOREST, and felt some weird presence watching him during his time there. He came across the old daycare couple that had the special egg. The egg finally hatched into a Togepi when Gold got to Goldenrod City, but he takes it to the Daycare Couple so they can raise it. Next, he defeated the gym leader Whitney, obtained a squirtle bottle, and used it on the small tree on Route 36. It turned out to be a Sudowoodo! Finally, Gold makes to Ecruteak City, where he will rest in the Pokemon Center for the time being.

Gold enters the Pokemon Center. He finds a guy walking towards the door. He had brown hair, and wore formal clothing with a blue tie. The guy actually looked like a teenager, but had some maturity to his look. He turns to Gold and waves.

"Howdy!" The guy said. "My name's Bill! And you are?"

"I'm Gold of NewBark Town." Gold answers. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Same here." Bill replies. "Say, have you been using the PC?"

"Yes I have."

"What do you think of it?"

"Well, the PC is very useful. It seems to work very well with withdrawing and depositing Pokemon. I use it for completing my Pokedex."

Bill's face enlightened. "Oh! So you're a Pokedex holder!"

"Yes I am." Gold says. Bill grabs Gold hand, and starts shaking it.

"It's very nice to meet another Pokedex holder. It's been a while since I've seen one." Bill said still shaking Gold's hand.

"Wait, there were others that had the Pokedex?" Gold asked.

"Yes yes." Bill answered. "Prof. Oak gave two Pokedexes to two boys in Pallet Town three years ago."

"Well, what happened to them?"

"Oh, well. One of them is actually a gym leader of Viridian City. As for the other, I really don't know, but I've met 'im before. He's a really reliable guy, but I'm pretty sure he's alright out there." Bill was in thought, but he shooked his head and focused on Gold. "Well, I hope my PC is very useful to you. I made that for all the people around the world."

"Wait, you made the PC?!" Gold asked.

"Yes I did, but I'm not the only one." Bill replied. "I have friends in different parts of the world helping me with the PC system, and it seems to be running pretty well."

Bill, smiles, and pats Gold on the shoulder. "I do hope you complete that Pokedex. It's going to help Prof. Oak a lot. Well, farewell Gold! Safe travels!" Bill leaves the Pokemon Center while waving his hand.

Gold continues his day, heals his Pokemon, and goes to sleep in the Pokemon Center for the night. The next day, Gold was ready to battle the next challenge: Gym leader Morty. He heard from a few people in the center that the Gym leader has a team of Ghost type Pokemon. He was well prepared for the upcoming battle. He exits out of the Pokemon Center and walks over to the Pokemon Gym, but finds a man in front of the door to the gym.

"Um, excuse me?" Gold said. The man turn towards Gold.

"Ah, a challenger." The man said. "Sorry, but the Gym leader isn't here."

"Huh?!" Gold asked. "Where did he go?"

The man pointed towards the tall tower on the left. "He's inside the burned tower. If you're gonna get him, you can go ahead, but I advise you to be careful. Some parts of the floor are still weak from the fire.

"What happened to the tower?" Gold asked. "How did it get burned?"

The man shrugged. "There was a mysterious fire that just randomly started in the tower. Eventually it burned out and that's how it came to be the Burned Tower. This happened when I was a child, though."

Gold looks at the burned tower. _I guess I have to go in there and find the gym leader. _Gold thought to himself.

He walks to the Burned tower and enters it. Inside, the whole thing was burned. Most of the floor was black charcoal like wood. The scent of the building smelt like burnt wood. It was awful in here. Gold walked around looking for any signs of people or the gym leader. Then, he finally sees a figure before.

It was none other than Silver himself. The long red haired criminal looked around the building as if he was searching for something. Silver finally turns and notices Gold standing there. His face started to frown.

"Oh great. It's you again." Silver started. "What you're here for the Legendary Pokemon, too?"

Gold had a puzzled look. "Legendary Pokemon?"

Silver chuckles at Gold. "You don't know about the legends of Ecruteak?"

Gold responded in silence.

"Long ago, when the tower was burning from the mysterious fire, three creatures were stuck in the building and died from the fire." Silver began. "Then, a mythical bird Pokemon revived the three creatures that came to be known as the Three Legendary Dogs. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."

Silver balls his fist. "I plan on capturing the three legendary Pokemon no matter what, and then I'll become a legendary Pokemon trainer."

Gold became angry. "You're not a Pokemon trainer. You're just a thief. And I'm pretty sure a Legendary Pokemon does not want to be friends with a thief."

Silver becomes angry as well. "I don't want to be friends with a Pokemon. I only use them for battle, and Legendary Pokemon are very strong. No one is going to stop me, including you." He takes out his Pokeball.

Gold also takes out his Pokeball. Then, both trainers threw their Pokeballs at the same time. The battle has now begun! Both trainers gave it their all, with their Pokemon doing their best to take out the opponents. But eventually, Gold wins with a Flaffly's finishing thundershock to Silver's Croconaw.

"Thanks a lot Flaffly! You can return now." Gold holds out his Pokeball and his electric type Pokemon returns to its ball where it can rest.

Silver returns the unconscious Croconaw to its Pokeball, and looks at it disgusted. Then he looks at Gold who stands there with a serious look.

"I think it's about time to turn yourself in to the Police." Gold suggested. "Don't you think Silver?"

"Not a chance." Silver replied. "I got a goal to reach, and like I said, you're not going to stop me."

Gold was going to say something, but then a loud creaking noise from the floor started ringing until the charcoal floor gave up! Gold fell through the floor and towards the darkness screaming. Silver smiles to the sight of Gold's death.

"Humph! That's what you get for getting in my way." Silver said. He leaves the burned tower with a chuckle.

Gold continues to fall through. He takes out his Pokeball and throws it below him, to a floor that he cannot see at all. _Hopefully this works._ Gold thought.

Then, Gold begans to fall at a slower pace. The pace became slower and slower, and he finally reaches the ground. He turns to pat a Pokemon on the head.

"Thanks a lot Kadabra." Gold said still patting the Pokemon. "I could have been a goner. Return to your Pokeball, you've done a good job."

The psychic type returns to its Pokeball with a smile. Gold looks around the gloomy room.

"Where am I?" Gold asked to himself. "It's kind of dark in here."

He walks forward, trying to see clearly, until...

FLASH! A bright light blinded him for a second. He covers his eyes with his left arm. Then he lowers his arm, and his eyes adjusted to sight of three creatures in front of him. He stared at the creatures. Are these the three Legendary Pokemon that were from the old stories of Ecruteak?

The three creatures were on top of a hill which was blocked by a ledge. In a blur, three Pokemon went in three directions at speeds Gold couldn't keep up with. Two of the Pokemon seem to have ran away, but one of them stayed for a while. Gold caught a glimpse of it watching him. The Pokemon had a crystal like shape on its head. It had crystal or diamond shaped patterns on its legs, and it lustrous purple hair. For a moment, Gold connected with the Pokemon as they both look into each other's eyes, but it turned away and left the building at a swift speed.

Gold had different emotions. He was amazed, surprised, and excited. He had witnessed the three legendary dogs, they were in front of him, right there. It was an astonishing sight to see. Gold jumped at the sound of voice.

"I see that Suicune has taken a liking to you." said the voice. It sounded like it was behind Gold.

He turned around to see who it is. It was a man who had blonde hair. He wore a headband , with a blue shirt with gold stripes, blue pants, and white and yellow shoes. He looked like more of those 1960s hippies. The man walks up to Gold.

"If a Legendary Pokemon like Suicune has taken a liking into somebody, it means that it senses your connection with your Pokemon, and sees your worth as a Pokemon trainer. It's a great honor to have from a Pokemon like that." The man said.

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you?" Gold asked.

"I'm the Gym Leader of this city. Gym leader Morty." said Morty. "I believe you came here to look for me."

"Yea how did you know that?" Gold asked again.

"It was a lucky guess." Morty answered. "By the way, if you want to learn more about the legends of Johto, you can always visit my house anytime tonight. My grandfathers knows everything about it."

"Can we have a battle at the gym?" Gold asked.

Morty sighed, expecting the question as always. "Sorry, I'm all tired from the loss I had today from that red hair boy."

"Silver, of course." Gold whispered to himself.

"We can have a battle tomorrow. I promise you." Morty said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Gold and Morty finally exit out of the burned tower, and then they go their seperate ways. Gold goes to the Pokemon Center, and Morty makes it to his house where he and his grandpa lives. During the night, all Gold could think about was the memory of the Legendary Dogs. He still couldn't believe what he had seen. Plus, there goes Suicune. He definitely never thought that at least one them would take interest in him. He's just a regular trainer, nothing special. Gold's curiosity caused him to get out of the Pokemon Center and approach Morty's house.

He knocks on the door, and for about a minute, the door opens with an elderly man at the entrance.

"Hello. Who are you my boy?" The old man asked.

"My name is Gold, sir." Gold said. "I'm an acquaintance of Morty."

The old man looks at Gold for a while. Then he smiles. "I see, well, come inside."

Gold enters the house and finds Morty finishing the dishes.

"Morty, this boy here has come to see you." The elderly man said.

Morty turns to Gold. "Oh! Gold, hello." He said.

"Hey Morty," Gold replied. "Morty, I really want to know about the legends of Ecruteak."

Morty smiles. "You're gonna have to ask my grandpa on that one. He has real knowledge on the legends."

Later, Gold, Morty, and Morty's grandfather all sat down in the living room on seperate chairs.

"Now where do I begin?" The elderly began. "I'm pretty sure Morty told you about the legends of the three dogs, but did he tell you about another legend?"

"Another legend?" Gold asked.

The old man nodded. "Yes, a legend that is very ancient in Ecruteak and the Johto region."

Gold shakes his head, and the old man begins to tell a new legend that Gold does not know of.

"In ancient times, there were two Pokemon that came before the Legendary Dogs." The old man started. "Those two Pokemon were Ho-Oh and Lugia. In this city, we're more familiar with the colored bird Pokemon Ho-oh. Lugia on the other hand, I don't know much about, but anyways... Ho-oh, was the mysterious bird Pokemon that revived the Legendary Dogs from the burned tower. Not only did it revived them, but it also gave the dogs power. Not many people knew much about the sight of Ho-oh. Most people said it was a giant pheonix that killed the dogs, others said that it was savior of Ecruteak. No one really knows about the Pokemon, so it became a folktale to the city."

Gold sat there in silence, amazed by the story of this Pokemon Ho-oh. Finally, Gold says something, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"There is one theory, that if you bring an item called a Rainbow Wing to the other tower across from the Burned Tower, Ho-oh will appear before you. But this Pokemon is really strong. If it can revive the Legendary Dogs, it can sure wipe them from existence as well, but I have faith that maybe you can see the Legendary Ho-oh. It seems Suicune has taking a liking to you, so you're sure bound to be something great later in the future."

Gold still sat there in silence. After that, he was lost in thought. Is he really going to be a great trainer someday? When will that day happen? Will there ever be a chance he can see Suicune? So far, he has to find the answers on his own. There's no chance the Morty's grandpa could ever forsee that kind of future. Gold left the house with no response, but thank you. Then he went to the Pokemon Center, stayed in his bed still lost in thought, and finally went to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Yeah, the reason why I added this chapter to the story, because I think it was a very important thing to talk about in the series. In the future, Gold will encounter two of Johto's legendaries, but it will be Ho-Oh first. I'm also planning on having Gold go against Red after catching Lugia. So make sure to follow/favorite this story if you haven't, or just follow me so you can check out more of this story. **


End file.
